


Not Everything As It Seems

by thatonekid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, DONT KINK SHAME, Daddy Jackson, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, John Knows, Mommy Lydia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, baby stiles, baby talk, bottle feeding, breast feeding, friends eventually couple, little stiles, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: There's absolutely nothing normal with Stiles. Physically she's 17, mentally she's 4, little space she's 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is age play. Don't like it hit the back button or the red x on your screen. This is a lifestyle, one not everyone's is comfortable with, and that's fine. Don't sit in the comments yelling at me saying you don't like it. You know what to do. 
> 
> Everything but the plot and OGs I don't own. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'll add more tags when it's not 2 in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Here she was, standing in the baby/toddler section of Beacon Hills store called Sanders. 

It's family owned and has been since 1908. 

Stiles was dressed in a polka dotted Minnie Mouse shirt, that matched with the polka dotted skirt and the polka dotted converse she had on her feet. She didn't usually wear all things matching, in her little space or not, but today she just wanted to. Her hair was put in braided pigtails. She felt so little like this today. 

She had a cart next to her with food in it, she was just finishing up her shopping. Stiles needed a new paci because her old one was torn up by her teeth and she also dropped it one too many times on the floor. She didn't care to much for paci clips. 

Stiles also needed more sippy cups because they were her favorite. She didn't have a reason or excuse besides she loves them. 

Good thing Mrs Sanders has her ice cream in the freezer in front of the store, it would've been all melted and Stiles would've been super sad about that. 

After dropping her new set of pacifiers into the cart, she moved onto the sippy cups and started reading them. 

As she was going through different ones and tossing the ones that she liked the most, she didn't notice Lydia standing by her watching her contently and thinking deeply about what she was seeing. 

"Stiles?" Lydia asked causing said girl in question to jump. 

"Hi Lydia!" Stiles waved cutely and went back to debating between the hard or soft sprouted sippy in her hands. 

"Whatcha doin?" 

"Debating if I need hard or soft sippy," 

No one had ever seen her in her little space. All of her friends and pack mates go to Walmart to get all of their needs met. Sanders was more geared towards single moms, grandparents, the road trippers who don't like Walmart, and Stiles. 

To say Stiles was caught off guard was the understatement of the month. 

"And why is that?"

"Well, im a biter, and Mrs Sanders says that sometimes the hard sprouts would be good since they don't bend, but I don't know." 

Stiles couldn't believe that Lydia was being kind to her and she was also surprised she didn't go straight into big Stiles. She must've been far into her little space. 

"What do you usually get?" 

"I don't pay attention to them I get the characters or colors."

"What made you pay attention to it now?"

"I keep break my pacis so I thought maybe I'd break the sippies to!"

"I see. Want some help?"

"Sure!" Stiles beamed.

Lydia loved this. When she came into the store for her grandmother, she never thought she'd come into contact with anyone, especially her friend and pack mate Stiles Stilinski. Stiles was so cute in her polka dotted outfit. She was so trusting. 

"Stiles how old are you right now?"

"Um, well," Stiles paused, she didn't know how to answer that. Physically, she was 17, mentally she was 4, and little space she was 2. 

"Are you 6?"

"Nope! I 2!" Stiles giggled and held up two fingers. 

"Ah! Adorable age for you sweetie" 

"Tanks! Help pease!"

"Yes, of course." 

Lydia showed her that they would both work. After looking at the four new ones they was a mixture of both hard and soft sprouts. 

"How are you getting home?" Lydia asked after awhile as they started to head up to the check out. 

"Mr Sanders." Stiles answered. 

"Who is Mr. Sanders?"

"Mrs. Sanders husband." Stiles laughed at that. 

"That was silly of me to ask." 

"Uh huh uh huh." Stiles agreed. 

"Stiles, whose your friend?" Mrs. Sanders asked once the girls got to the counter. 

"Her names Wydia! I go to schoo wib her." Stiles answered. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lydia." 

"You as well." Lydia replied. 

"That's $25.84." Mrs. Anderson said once everything was rang up. 

That didn't make sense to Lydia. Stiles had a whole cart full, it should cost roughly $50-$80 for everything. Not $25.84. 

"That can't be!" Lydia said.

Mrs. Sanders was taken aback by her outburst. 

"Well, we don't have sales tax. When Stiles comes in, especially in her little space, we don't give her the actual total. Her father will come in with a list once a month, and we'll ring it all up and he pays the majority of it, but he leaves enough for Stiles to pay so she feels useful. We don't lose out on any money dear. This is the deal we made with her parents when Stiles was 7, and we'll never stop until she's either married, or she's out of her headspace." Mrs. Sanders explained. 

Lydia looked relieved. She was happy that this family owned business wasn't being ripped off or anything of that matter. 

Stiles handed over $30 that she had in her Minnie Mouse purse. 

Lydia thought that was adorable. 

Mrs. Sanders gave her the change of 4 dollars and 16 cents. 

The two teenagers left the store and headed to Lydias car. It wasn't spoken but, it was obvious that Stiles needed a ride home and Mr. Sanders wasn't available. 

"Stiles, do you want to sit in the back seat or the front?" Lydia asked. 

She wasn't too sure as to why, but this need she had to mother Stiles grew strong by the minute. 

"Fwont please!" Stiles said giddy. 

After the pair put the stuff in the boot of the car, Lydia put the cart in the corral and got in the car. 

"Safety first!" Stiles sing song and fastened her seat belt. 

Nodding along, Lydia buckled her bet and then pulled out of the parking lot. 

The car ride was short and silent. The silence bothered Lydia since the stiles she was used to, was a talker. Once the pulled on Stiles's street, Stiles sat up right and started to get excited when she saw the car in the drive way where her papa usually parked. 

Lydia didn't know this car so she was a bit concerned but, Stiles looked happy and she didn't want to ruin the moment. 

The car was shut off, seat belts unbuckled and the duo got out and went to the boot. 

After grabbing the bags, the boot was shut and to the door the girls went. 

Once inside and the bags in the kitchen, Stiles abandoned the bags and ran to the living room giggling. 

"Jackie! You here!" Stiles screamed and hugged Jackson.

That same moment Lydia walked in and was shocked to see her boyfriend Jackson in the Stilinski's house.

"Jackson?" Lydia asked in a surprised tone.

"Hey, Lyds," Jackson replied in a sheepish tone.


	2. Lydia Gets Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! It's taken me some time to get this written and posted I know. I'm only able to use my phone, so bear with me. 
> 
> I've written this on notes and a documents that offer no spell check, and only autocorrect from my phone.. 
> 
> There will be more at the end..
> 
> Enjoy!

Lydia was surprised. She didn't expect to see her boyfriend here. It wasn't that he didn't like Stiles, he loved her and thought she was just adorable. She knows how he feels about Stiles. He's very protective of her and she was like a little sister to him. Nothing more, nothing less. So she thought. 

"Lydia, meet my Daddy. Daddy meet Lydia." Stiles introduced tihe pair, even though she knew they knew each other. 

"Daddy?" Lydia asked. 

"Stiles, baby, why don't you go put the cold food items away, while I talk to Lydia." Jackson suggested. 

Stiles nodded and half saluted and then walked quickly to the kitchen. 

"That ice cream better have its seal still on it when I get in there." Jackson yelled. 

"Yes sir!" Stiles shouted back. 

"So.." Lydia drawled. 

"Right.. Lets sit down." 

Lydia didn't know how to react to this. Her boyfriend is cheating on her, her boyfriend and her best friend hiding this. She just didn't know how to react to this. 

Which was fair. 

"Are you cheating on me?" 

"No Lydia. God no. Never. You're it for me. Stiles, Stiles has this thing about her that is hard to explain. I can't get her out of her head/little space. It's not the best idea right now, but I will try as best as I can." 

"Okaaaaay." 

"You obviously know she's a little if you saw her at the store," Jackson paused. He'd have to talk to Stiles to make sure she was okay with Lydia finding out before she was ready for it. "And she was being who she is now, so you might be okay with her. With this." He continued. 

Lydia did think about that. Stiles was pretty cute, and precious. Thinking back on the store, Lydia's the need to mother the young girl was so strong, that it honestly scared her. But, she wanted to know more about this side of the girls life, and something that was a huge part of her boyfriends life. Apparently. 

When she saw her dear friend at the store, and seeing how happy, care, and stress free, just made her overjoyed. If she could see Stiles that was all the time; she would be thrilled. 

With everything going on with the pack, school, and her dads job, she was just a little petite thing full of stress and just needed a break. She was already graduating a semester early, she helped with pack issues, and she was on edge that her father would be gone before the holidays. In a way, Lydia wasn't surprised that she found relief this way. 

She was beyond relieved knowing that her boyfriend wasn't cheating on her.  
Her best friend was doing okay when she wasn't around people. Now, Lydia just wanted to know how Jackson got involved and how she could helped the pair, and maybe, possibly, just maybe, be apart of this life. 

Sighing in defeat, Lydia knew what she could say to Jackson. 

"I'm honestly glad that you aren't cheating on me. I'm very happy to hear that Stiles gets to have a break when none of the pack is around and her father is at work. I have some questions, but I think with enough information, and Stiles accepting me knowing what I know, I would love to be apart of this, lifestyle?" She did not mean to make it sound like a question, but she just didn't really know what to call it. Lifestyle just seemed to fit. 

"Thank you for understanding this, Lyds, I know that this can't be easy. Stiles may not be able to say it now, but we appreciate you just being you." 

Before the pair could go any further, they saw Stiles speed walk into the living room, beaming, and sat on Jacksons lap. 

Lydia couldn't help but coo at the pair. Which caused Stiles to blush, and hide her face behind her hands. 

"Did you get the job done baby girl?" Jackson asked the little girl with a little tickle. 

Giggling, Stiles said "Yes daddy, and, and, and, and, the fwuit is in its basket thingy." 

That little talk made Lydia beam. 

"Good girl baby." Jackson kissed her on her temple. 

Maybe this is what Lydia was looking for and she didn't even know it. Maybe it was fate or destiny or whatever you believe in, that her grandmother needed her to go to the store. Shit. Her grandma. 

Looking at the pair talking about something she didn't hear because it was in hushed tones, Lydia got out her phone and was surprised to see a text from her Maw-Maw. 

Maw-Maw: I hope you were able to see that sweet Stiles at the store. I really didn't need those vitamins, I just needed you to go to Sanders. Stiles is a very special girl, and she will open your eyes and make you see life in a different way. You'll figure it out what you want with the pair. Promise you'll bring her over and show her off to me and Papa. I love you sweet girl. XoXo-Maw-Maw 

Lydia was shocked with that. Her grandmother was always up to no good, and always had her best interest at heart. She had left it on read because she wasn't sure what to say in response. 

"So, where..." The red head stopped in her track at the sight before her. 

Stiles was in a onesie, with what looked to be a diaper, and drinking what seemed to be milk in a bottle. How long was she out? Couldn't have been that long, could it? But, if they had time to change Stiles and to get a bottle, she must've been out longer than she thought. Or, they were just fast at this? She didn't know, but she was sure she would find out. 

"Hmm?" The blonde hair man quizzed. 

"We'll get to that part. But, what I was starting to say, where were we?" 

"You said you had some questions." 

Was Jackson about to burp the teen girl on his lap? Wait, did that mean, that what was in her bottle, not milk but something else? 

"Right. So you two aren't in a relationship that would count as a relationship, why hide it?" 

"Honestly? I didn't want to, I told Stiles when you and I started dating again last year, but she wanted to wait. Said, what if you told Lydia what we do, and she breaks up with you and she outed us to the school. She was looking out for me more than herself. She didn't want me to be outcasted for something like this. Every so often I'd bring it up to Stiles, and she'd tell me, when I am ready I will tell her, so I'm the only one who gets made fun of, and not you or both of us." 

Lydia was surprised at that answer. She was also hurt from it. Did Stiles think so little of her, that she would out her, to the whole school? Or was she just scared? 

"But, I thought she trusted me?" 

Jackson sighed, this was more difficult than he thought.

"It's not that she didn't trust her, but you have to look at it from her stand point."

This peeked Lydias interest. 

"This is Stiles life. She's been doing this since we were 15. She was on tumblr, stumbled upon this lifestyle. And yes it's a lifestyle. She did what she does best and researched it until about 5 in the morning. Her dad came home and saw her working furiously over this new obsession, couldn't get her to get out of her chair, so he called me. We've been friends since birth so I know how to help get Stiles to do things." 

This was getting good. Lydia was loving it. Learning about something that involves her two favorite people, and something was pulling at her to want to do this. 

"I came over, got to Stiles, noticed she had wet herself, which she hasn't done since after her mom died, and I took over and did what I always did with her and she called me daddy, and the rest is history." 

Stiles was asleep curled up around Jackson with her favorite lovey and a Pooh bear themed pacifier in her mouth. She couldn't be anymore precious. 

"Next question. You said she called you daddy and the rest is history. How did you feel about that?"

So, Jackson was surprised that it wasn't the diaper and bottle thing yet. 

"To be honest, it was a bit strange. But. But, it's Stiles. It wasn't the first time she'd call me that, it just meant something more that moment when I helped her into a pull up and put her into bed. It felt right. The next day we did talk about it more and we agreed to do this. So here we are."

"That's good. Well, I'm glad she has you. Does her dad know about this?"

"He does. He actually knew about this lifestyle before she did. He also figured she'd fall into this when she was about 8. He's actually extremely happy that she has this outlet. That she has me. He just hopes she, we, get another partner with this." 

"Another partner?" 

"A mommy. Someone who has the maternal instinct and someone who will share taking care of her with me." 

"Makes sense." 

This was going so much better than either of the party was expecting. 

Lydia knew she'd do anything to be that partner they're searching for. She also figured it'd be easier than finding someone who would accept them, and the fact that Jackson is hers. 

"So, the diapers, onesie, and bottle?" 

Ah, finally this question. Jackson had been waiting for it. 

"Like I said, it helped her that one night. But she wears them when she's not with the pack or in school. She typically wears pull ups during the day. She has a small bladder and sometimes ignores it. It's really to be safe than to be washing sheets and clothes more than needed. And the bottle? Well, she has trouble eating and doesn't get enough of the nutrients that she needs. Her doctor suggested that she gets this special formula to help. Said that it'll do for now, until she can get breast milk. I know it doesn't seem like a real thing, but she's maintained her weight and gains enough that she needs to. So it must be doing something." 

That. That, oddly makes sense. Lydia had noticed that Stiles lost more weight than a 17 year old should have. 

"I'll do it." Lydia blurted. 

And by saying that, Lydia, Jackson, or Stiles, didn't know how much that meant to the trio and just how close it'll bring them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me some time to do this.. but there's been a lot going on since I posted this.. 
> 
> If you would like to talk more, my Tumblr inbox is open. Tumblr.com/daddysstrawberrywine
> 
> Oh! And once I get a laptop, I have plans to constantly write and finish all of my stories or re-write the ones that needs it done.. 
> 
> I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as I can! 
> 
> XoXo  
> Dana

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
